Not Again
by NCISgeordie
Summary: Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby are summoned to the conference room to have a 'discussion' with Gibbs again. WARNING: SPANKING/CORPORAL PUNISHMENT OF ADULTS


**Not Again**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any NCIS character

Abby, Ziva and Tony are standing outside the conference room listening to what is going on inside.

"I can't believe that we are here again" said Abby nervously.

She hated being spanked and especially when Gibbs is really pissed off with her.

"Yeah, well Abs, we are and we can't do anything about it" said Tony.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that" Ziva said.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Tony asked as he gets closer to Ziva.

"Get out of my space Dinozzo" shouted Ziva.

"Hey guys, please don't do this. We're already in trouble. Your spanking will be worse if Gibbs catches you." pleaded Abby.

WHACK WHACK "Arghhhh" cried McGee, inside the conference room.

"Poor McGee, he's really getting it in there" Abby said.

Tony and Ziva stop arguing suddenly and listened.

"Gibbs is really bringing down that paddle down on McGee's backside" stated Tony

"Yeah, and we're going to be next soon" said Ziva.

After hearing 8 more whacks and cries, and Gibbs talking, McGee slowly opened the door, and walked out flinching.

"Abs, he wants you next" said Tim

Abby gives Tim a hug and goes in, closing the door behind her.

"How the hell did you get involved in this Abby?" asked Gibbs.

Abby looked down at her feet and spoke "they wanted my help to find evidence against the suspect."

"And you just did it without thinking of the consequences!" Gibbs said quietly "because of you four doing this, it is very likely that any judge would rule out the case"

"I'm sorry Gibbs. I can put it right without other people finding out" Abby said.

Gibbs picks up the paddle "Bend over the table Abby."

Abby bends over slowly then WHACK. She tightly squeezes the table for dear life.

WHACK. She grits her teeth and tears begin to form in her eyes.

Abby receives 8 more whacks with the paddle, and she is uncontrollably sobbing. Gibbs puts the paddle down and pulls Abby up, into his arms go give her a hug.

"Do your thing Abs, to get rid of any evidence of what you four have been up to, and get McGee to help you. Got it?" Gibbs said.

"Yes, Gibbs. I'll start doing it right away" Abby said.

"You can go now, and tell Ziva she's next"

Abby nodded as she opens the conference room door to go out.

"Ziva, you're next. He wants you in there now" Abby said as she left the room.

"How are you feeling Abs?" Tony asked.

"It hurt like crazy Tony. He's never paddled me like that before" said Abby.

Tony felt sad for her, but he also felt nervous waiting for his turn to arrive to be paddled. He could hear the paddle coming down hard on Ziva's backside. He counted the whacks… "1, 2, 3, 4." They stopped at four, and then Tony could shouting "WE ARE NOT DONE HERE YET YOUNG LADY! BEND BACK OVER!" shouted Gibbs. "GO AND FUCK YOURSELF" shouted Ziva. Tony could hear commotion inside the room, but didn't dare go in. After a few minutes Tony heard the familiar sound of the paddle meeting bare skin. _Ziva is getting paddled bare_ thought Tony. After hearing 10 more whacks with the paddle, Gibbs stopped. Tony could hearing sobbing coming from the room. He didn't have to wait long until it was his turn to be paddled. Ziva left the conference room and said to Tony "That bastard in there wants you."

Tony was nervous as he entered the room.

"Sit down Dinozzo" Gibbs said.

Tony sat down wondering what was going to happen.

"Did you know what was going on with finding and collecting evidence?" asked Gibbs.

"It was my idea boss. If it wasn't for me, then the others wouldn't have done it" said Tony.

"I told you to leave the evidence alone, that I will deal with in. Didn't I?"

"Yes boss, but we were only trying to help" said Tony.

"That wasn't helping, that was hindering the investigation" said Gibbs.

"Sorry, boss. I won't do it again" said Tony.

"Damn right you're not going to do it again, because now I am going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget!" growled Gibbs.

Tony was looking frightened. He has had the paddle before but he has never seen Gibbs looking this pissed before.

"Bend over the table Tony" said Gibbs.

Tony bent over and waited for the first strike.

WHACK WHACK WHACK. They came fast and furious down on to Tony's backside "Arghhhhhhh" shouted Tony.

WHACK WHACK WHACK, came the next three. "I'm sorry boss. I won't do anything like this again" cried Tony.

WHACK WHACK WHACK "Owwwwwwwwwwww. Please stop" screamed Tony.

"One more Tony and then that's it" said Gibbs.

WHACK "That really hurt boss" sobbed Tony.

"It's supposed to hurt Dinozzo. Now go and clean yourself up then back to your desk in 10 minutes" Gibbs said

"Yes boss" said Tony

As Tony was walking out of the conference room Gibbs shouts "Tell the others I am for coffee, and when I get back I them working constructive."

"Yes boss, I'll tell them"

**THIS IS SHORT STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT**


End file.
